


it's raining pidove, hallelujah!

by vandoorne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: to spark's horror, the first thing he sees upon stepping into willow's place is not his boyfriend but an entire. horde. of pidove.
Relationships: Spark/Willow-hakase | Professor Willow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2019 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	it's raining pidove, hallelujah!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lysanatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



Let's imagine that you're walking home one day. Home as in, your boyfriend's home actually, where you crash sometimes and have well, half of your belongings stowed away in and also, practically all your Pokemon stored. Anyway. You're walking home, minding your own business. Appreciating the sound of the Caterpies and the Weedles cooing, the sound of Teddiursas running around and the sight of Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff floating by in the gentle breeze. Quickening your pace slightly, because you're, frankly, quite excited to see said boyfriend after having been apart for what feels like an eternity now. Being a team leader is no joke, and having to deal with lots of trainers setting out on their journey, in need of guidance for Pokemon research, for breeding, for appraisal of Pokemon... It gets tiring. But anyway. That's precisely what Spark is doing, on his way to Willow's place. It's usually just Willow, _Professor_ when Spark is being a little shit and all too eager rile him up in bed.

This moment, right now? Feels like a _professor_ moment. Because holy shit, _holy shit_ indeed. There's shit everywhere. Literally. No thanks to, oh god, those grey blobs... Pidove. _Pidove_. Spark massages his temples, feeling the weariness from his day getting worse.

'Professor!' Spark yells out. His boyfriend is nowhere to be seen, and, oh god.

'Spark!' Willow pops out from a hill formed by Pidoves, sending them flying in different directions.

Spark stares at him, horrified. 'What have you done?'

'Why, your trainers have been transferring their Pidoves to me!' Willow says, picking up a Pidove and cooing at it.

'You don't say,' Spark eyes the Pidove pecking at his legs in distaste. 'But the question is, why are they here _in the house_ rather than outside?'

'They're adorable, really,' Willow says, scratching a Pidove on its chin, under its beak. Spark shudders, hearing the Pidove warble in pleasure. 'I can't bear to let them go.'

'You could always keep one, if you must?' Spark shakes a Pidove loose from his sleeve. 'You berated me for collecting _Pidgey_ and this is Pidgey... But grey... And fat... And from Unova... Really, Willow?'

'Well I love them all,' Willow sighs, looking pleased at his horde of Pidove.

'You've got to be kidding,' Spark says, wrinkling his nose as one Pidove takes the opportunity to take a dump on his shoe. Not cool. _Not cool_. They have got to go.

'Well, why don't we have a battle? You still have your Pidgey collection, right? How about it, my best Pidove against your best Pidgey?'

'Best Pidove,' Spark says slowly. 'That means the rest are going to go, and you're going to keep only one, right?'

Willow blanches, realising just what he might have promised. 'Wait a minute,' he begins.

'Best Pidove. _Pidove_. Singular.' Spark says, nodding. 'Yeah I have Pidgeys alright. I'll pick one. My best one. You're on.'

Willow groans.

'So in the meantime, all of them, out. Okay? We can't have the whole place covered in Pidove shit,' Spark says, scooping up three Pidoves in his arms, ready to escort them out of the premises. 'And besides, I haven't seen you in forever. Can't have these pesky little buggers popping up in your bed when I get in it with you, right?'

'Oh!' Willow flushes, picking up a Pidove. 'You're right.'

As it turns out, Spark knows just the Pidgey he can use for his battle with Willow. He nods as he listens to Willow go on and on about how amazing Pidove's final evolution, Unfezant, is, and he nods, eating the fried rice that he had whipped up with whatever that had been left in Willow's fridge. See, Spark had collected a Pidgey that he had held off for evolution because hey, Pidgey are adorable, right? And although Pidgeot can mega evolve, he's not exactly a fan. Pidgey are cute. Small. Huggable. Well at least, until they get irritated and start pecking the life out of you.

Later on, at night, after Spark and Willow have cleaned up the house with the help of a few Mr. Mimes, they slip into bed together. Spark has missed this, being with Willow like this. Well, really, he'd like to spend some time together away from Pokemon too, but things have been particularly crazy of late with the influx of new trainers picking Instinct as their team. Being able to do boyfriend things, have Willow over at his place more often, but alas.

Willow's kissing Spark, he has one hand cupping Spark's neck and Spark groans into the kiss, reaching for Willow. When they pull apart, Willow is panting, lips parted.

'You know, _professor_ ,' Spark drawls, eyes darkened with lust. 'What exactly are you going to do if I win our little battle?' He shifts, pulling off his shirt, watching for Willow's reaction and fuck, he can practically see how Willow's mouth waters at the sight of his bare skin.

'I'll do anything you want me to,' Willow barely manages, watching how Spark lifts his hips to tug down his sweatpants and oh, he's not wearing any underwear. Fuck.

Spark wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, grinning. 'Oh? Anything?' he asks, pulling Willow in for yet another kiss.

'Anything,' Willow promises.

The days go by in a blur, and Spark actually actively trains with his chosen Pidgey. He trains his Pidgey against the trainers on his team, much to their annoyance. It's frustrating to be beaten over and over again, but Spark resolutely Does Not Give Up. Especially when he convinces trainers to face off with his Pidgey with their Pidoves, and when he wins. Excellent.

Spark's feeling fairly confident on the day of their battle. He's pretty sure his Pidgey has got it in the bag, he's attacking well with quick attack and even when Willow counters with air slash, he's able to dodge. But then Willow calls out for an aerial ace, and of course Spark isn't backing down.

And, well, their match ends in a draw, with both Pidove and Pidgey having fainted.

'Given how our match had ended in a draw, I suppose we can agree that the Pidove can stay, right?'

'Be that way,' Spark says, ruffling his Pidgey's feathers after he has healed it. His Pidgey warbles in joy. All is well again, then. 'Let the Pidove roam about all over the house, don't complain when they shit all over and we have hell to clean up... Just like that awful Meltan invasion...'

'You have your Pidgeys,' Willow says, lighting up in joy as his Pidove jumps up into his arms.

'Hey they live in trees near my place, not in my _house_ ,' Spark says, letting Pidgey return to his pokeball. 'In that case, I guess from now on we'll only be meeting when you can come to see me since your place will be habitable only for Pidoves...' he trails off.

Willow sighs. 'Point taken. Anyway, they've all returned to—'

Whatever he's about to say dies in his mouth as his Pidove evolves in front of him.

The Tranquill in front of them looks pretty majestic, and Spark is at a loss for words.

'Wow,' Willow says, admiring the Pokemon in front of him, who hops towards him excitedly and rubs its head against his shin.

Later that night, Spark is shirtless, straddling Willow, grinding against him, infuriatingly slow. 'You know, you said you'd do anything right?'

'If I recall correctly, you didn't win,' Willow says wryly, hips bucking forward.

'Mm,' Spark hums, leaning in to whisper in Willow's ear, 'But that doesn't mean I can't collect something in the bedroom.' He pulls away, grinning.

'Oh,' Willow says, letting out a shaky exhale. 'Alright then,' he says, cupping Spark's ass. 'What would you like then?'

**Author's Note:**

> beta by I!


End file.
